Take The Chance
by zefronfan91
Summary: Cameron left Nikki without a goodbye, but when he comes back with his new girlfriend Jordan Nikki will have to take the chance to see if Cameron still loves her. Will she take the chance of happiness or live in regreat. Read to find out
1. Memories

**Chapter 1 – Memories**

Nikki sat there at the computer writing a poem about her first kiss, first love, Cameron Bale. Amber walks in. ''Hi Nik'' said Amber.

''Hi Amber'' said Nikki.

''What are you doing'' Amber asked her.

''Nothing, just writing poetry'' Nikki told her.

''You always write poetry'' said Amber.

''It a good way of getting out how you feel'' said Nikki.

''Who are you writing about'' Amber asked her.

Amber walked over to the computer and read the poem.

''Cameron, you wrote a poem about Cameron'' said Amber.

'''Yeah'' said Nikki. ''Why would you do that for'' said Amber.

''I miss him, I miss him so much'' said Nikki.

''I know you do, Nik, but he left without a goodbye'' Amber told her.

''I know, but that doesn't stop me missing him'' Nikki told her.

Nikki sat there crying in Amber arms. ''I know I know at least I got a goodbye, but Cameron was in love with you forever, he loved you and you loved him'' Amber told her.

Nikki wiped away her tears and sat looking at a picture of her and Cameron. She looked at the wall where she had a paint fight with Cameron and the window where she climbed out for her first date.

''Amber, this whole room is full of memories of me and Cameron, I need to get out of here'' Nikki told her. '

'You want me to come with you'' Amber asked her.

''No, I want to be alone'' Nikki told her.

Nikki walked downstairs with red eyes where she has been crying and pushed passed Ava and Bradin. ''Hi Nik'' said Ava. Nikki left the house and sat outside.

''What the matter with her''Ava asked Amber. ''She is missing Cameron'' Amber told her. ''I am gonna kill that little punk'' Bradin shouted.

Bradin went outside and saw Nikki crying. ''Hi Nikki'' said Bradin.

''Hi, I am ok'' Nikki told him.

''Well you don't look ok'' Bradin told her.

''I am fine, ok, just leave me alone'' said Nikki angrily.

''Come on Nik, I know you too well'' said Bradin.

Bradin sat down next to Nikki

''It's Cameron'' said Nikki.

''I know it might have been'' Bradin told her.

''I miss him so much, it has only been seven months, but I have never really got over him'' Nikki told him.

''Nikki, he left you without a goodbye'' said Bradin.

''I know, but I miss him, you always remember your first love'' Nikki told him.

''Yeah, come here baby sis'' said Bradin. Bradin hugged Nikki and they both went inside

''you ok Nik'' Ava said.

''Yeah, Bradin talked to me'' said Nikki.

Nikki sat on the couch remembering Cameron


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

Nikki was sitting on her bed upset thinking about Cameron. Jackson comes and sits on her bed.

''Hi Nik'' said Jackson. Jackson tried to kiss Nikki, but she pulled away.

''What the matter Nik'' Jackson asked her.

''Nothing'' said Nikki. ''You been kind of off these last couple of days'' Jackson told her.

''I am sort of missing someone'' Nikki told him.

''Cameron'' Jackson said.

''How did you know'' said Nikki.

''Come on, Nikki, it's so simple to see, when someone says Cameron your face changes'' Jackson told her.

''Ohh'' said Nikki. ''Call me when you forgot Cameron'' Jackson told her,

''I can't forgot him, Jackson'' Nikki shouted at him. Jackson left the room in a stress.

''Hi Jackson'' said Amber.

''Get out of my way'' Jackson shouted at her.

''Nice to see you too'' Amber said. Nikki sat on her bed crying and Amber sits down next to her.

''What's the matter'' Amber said.

''I lost Jackson'' Nikki said.

''Well, he is a bit of a dickhead'' Amber said.

''Amber'' said Nikki smiling.

''See I made you smile'' said Amber.

Amber and Nikki went downstairs and sat on the sofa and watch TV. Bradin comes and sits next to Nikki.

''You ok today'' said Bradin.

''Yeah, I am fine'' said Nikki.

''Good'' said Nikki.

''What have you been up to Bra'' Nikki asked him

''Not much been teaching Callie to surf '' Bradin told her.

''Cool'' said Nikki

Amber got up and walked out the door. ''You wanna go to Two Brother'' said Amber.

''Yeah, you wanna come, Bradin'' Nikki said.

''Yeah ok'' Bradin told her.

Bradin, Nikki and Amber walked down to Two Brother and sat down at the table. ''Hi Nik, you want a drink'' said Bradin.

''Yeah, I have a smoothie'' said Nikki. Bradin walks over to the desk and orders the drinks.

''Why did you and Jackson break up'' said Amber.

''He said he can't date someone who is still in love with their ex'' Nikki told her.

''Ohh, but who needs him'' said Amber.

''Yeah, I think the boy I need is Cameron'' said Nikki. Bradin comes back with the drinks and hands them to Nikki and Amber.

''There you go, Nik, Amber'' said Bradin.

''Cheers Bradin'' said Nikki. Nikki felt a hand on her should and she turned around and saw a familiar face.

''Nikki'' said the voice


	3. Cameron

**Chapter 3 – Cameron**

''Cameron, what are you doing here'' said Nikki.

''Mum wanted to come back here'' said Cameron.

''Ohh cool'' said Nikki. ''I really missed you''

''Yeah me too'' said Cameron. Nikki hugs Cameron. Amber walks over to Nikki and saw Cameron.

''Cameron'' says Amber.

''Hi Amber'' said Cameron.

''How have you been'' Nikki asked him.

''Good'' said Cameron.

A girl walked over to Cameron and kissed him. Nikki had an upset look on her face.

'''This is my girlfriend, Jordan'' Cameron told her.

''Hi'' said Jordan. '

''These are my friends Amber and Nikki'' said Cameron. Bradin comes over and sees Cameron.

''Hi Cameron'' said Bradin.

''Hi Bradin'' said Cameron.

''Come on Nik, we gotta go'' said Bradin. '

'Bye Cameron'' said Nikki.

''Bye'' said Cameron.

Nikki, Amber and Bradin walked home and walked to the front room and Nikki has a sad look on her face. ''Hi Nikki'' said Ava.

''Hi Auntie Ava'' said Nikki.

''You will never guess who we saw'' said Bradin.

''Who'' said Ava.

''Cameron'' Bradin told her.

''What he doing back here'' Ava asked her.

''Apparently his mum wanted him to come back here'' Bradin told her.

Nikki and Amber went up to Nikki room and sat down on Nikki Bed and talked about Cameron.

''He came back'' Nikki said.

''Yeah'' said Amber.

''But why did he introduced me as his friend, we dated on and off for the last year'' said Nikki.

''Maybe…he…I have nothing'' Amber told her.

''I don't know any more'' said Nikki.

'' I want him back''

''who'' said Amber.

''Cameron'' Nikki told her. ''Nik, he has a girlfriend'' said Amber.

''I know, why did he have to come back, I was just getting over him'' Nikki sat angrily.

''Come on Nik, he properly go again'' said Amber.

''Cheers, that makes me feel better'' said Nikki.

''Sorry, I tried'' said Amber


	4. A Kiss

**Chapter 4 – A kiss**

Cameron knocks on the door and Nikki walks over to the door and opens the door. ''Hi'' said Cameron.

''Hi, what are you doing here'' said Nikki.

''Can, I come in'' Cameron asked her.

''Yeah, sure'' said Nikki. Cameron and Nikki walked over to couch. '

'So, how have you been'' Cameron asked.

''Good, done more reading, been writing more poetry, I moved two years up'' Nikki told him.

''How have you been'' ''Good, I am the most popular boy in my new school'' said Cameron.

''Ohh cool'' said Nikki.

Bradin saw Cameron and Nikki chatting and laughing on the couch and went ballistic.

''Nikki, get her now'' Bradin shouted.

''Wait here, I will back in a minute'' Nikki told Cameron. Nikki walked over to Bradin. ''What'' Nikki shouted at Bradin.

''You were crying about him last week'' Bradin whispered to her.

''Bradin, get over it, ok, he is back and I am happy, even though it does mean, we are friends'' Nikki told him.

''If he upsets you, I would kill him ok'' said Bradin.

''Come on Bradin, I am fifteen, I can take care of myself'' Nikki told him.

Bradin walks off and goes out the door. Nikki walks over to Cameron happy.

''What did Bradin want'' Cameron asked her. '

'Just being a typical big brother'' Nikki told her.

''So how have you been dating Jordan'' said Nikki.

''About one month'' said Cameron.

''Why did you introduce me as a friend'' Nikki asked him.

''Because she won't let me see you if she knew we went out'' said Cameron.

''Why do you care what she thinks'' said Nikki.

''Because she is my girlfriend'' said Cameron.

''And what, I wasn't'' said Nikki. Nikki runs off crying,

''Nikki, come back'' said Cameron. Nikki runs off to her room followed by Cameron. Nikki shuts the door on him.

''Nikki, let me in please'' said Cameron.

''No, why don't you go and see your girlfriend'' said Nikki

''I want to see you'' Cameron told her. Nikki opens the door and Cameron sits down on the bed. Nikki sits on the bed next to Cameron.

''You keep the paint on the wall'' Cameron asked her.

''Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to cover over it.'' Nikki told him.

''Yeah, we had fun that day'' said Cameron.

Cameron leaned into kiss Nikki.

''What are you doing'' said Nikki.

''I thought you wanted me to kiss you'' said Cameron.

''No'' said Nikki. Nikki leaned into kiss Cameron.

Amber walked into Nikki bedroom and saw Cameron and Nikki kissing.

''What are you two doing'' Amber shouted at them. Nikki pulled away from Cameron.

''Nothing'' said Nikki.

''It sure doesn't look like nothing'' Amber told her.

''We were….''said Nikki.

''Cameron, go now'' said Amber. Cameron left the room in a stress. '

'Bye Nik'' said Cameron.

''Bye Cam'' said Nikki. Amber sat down next to Nikki.

''You kissed him'' said Amber.

''He kissed me'' said Nikki.

''What about Jordan'' said Amber.

''I don't know, but I do know I love him'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, you don't love him, you missed him'' said Amber.

''Amber, he wanted to kiss me, and in a weird way, I wanted to kiss him'' Nikki told her.

Nikki sat in her room thinking about Cameron. ''Why did I kiss him, he has a girlfriend'' said Nikki.

''Go and tell Jordan, she might want to know'' said Amber

Bradin walked in and saw Nikki and Amber talking.

''What are you two talking about'' Bradin asked them.

''Nothing'' said Nikki.

''Come on, I was listening to what you two were talking about '' said Bradin.

''I am sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him'' said Nikki.

''Who did you kiss'' said Bradin.

''Cameron, wait you weren't listening were you'' said Nikki.

''No but Nikki, you kissed Cameron'' said Bradin.

''I know, It sorta happened, but he has a girlfriend'' said Nikki.

''He has a girlfriend'' said Bradin.

''I am sorry'' said Nikki.

''We have to tell his girlfriend'' said Bradin.

''Why'' said Nikki.

''Because, she needs to know'' said Bradin


	5. Telling Jordan

**Chapter 5 – Telling Jordan**

'' Bradin, she will hate me, I don't even mean to kiss him'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, she might hate you, but she needs to know what her boyfriend is like'' said Bradin.

''Bra, he was my boyfriend too'' said Nikki.

Ava walked in and saw Bradin, Nikki and Amber talking and sat on the chair.

''What are you three talking about'' said Ava.

''Nothing, Auntie Ava'' said Nikki. '

'Nikki kissed Cameron'' said Bradin.

''Bradin, I can't believe you told her, maybe you should post it in the newspaper'' said Nikki. Ava sat on the bed next to Nikki.

''Nikki, why did you kiss him'' Ava asked her.

''I don't know, there was a moment, we were talking about old times and it just sorta happened'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, Nikki, Nikki'' said Ava.

''I am so sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him, I have ruined everything with him and he has a girlfriend'' said Nikki. Ava hugged Nikki.

''You know what you gotta do, Niks'' said Ava.

Nikki walked to Two Brothers scared and nervous thinking about what she is gonna say or how to say it, whether she will upset Jordan or herself. She saw Jordan and ran over to her.

''Jordan'' shouted Nikki.

''Hi, its Nikki isn't it'' said Jordan.

''Yeah, I wanted to talk to you'' said Nikki.

''It's about Cameron isn't it'' asked Jordan.

''Do you want a drink' asked Nikki.

''Yeah, can I have a smoothie'' said Jordan.

''Ok get a table, see you in a minute'' said Nikki.

Jordan sat a table while Nikki got the drinks and Nikki joined Jordan at the table.

''There you go'' said Nikki. Nikki handed the drink to Jordan. Nikki sat down.

''I know about the kiss'' said Jordan.

''I am sorry'' said Nikki.

''I always knew that there were something about you and him'' said Jordan.

''It just sorta happened we were talking about old time'' said Nikki.

''Nik, he told me everything and he told me he still loves you, Nikki take the chance, tell him how you feel'' said Jordan

''I can't, I spent seven months away from him crying every day and he came back with you and I…. '' said Nikki.

''He never loved me, we went out for a dare'' said Jordan.

''I can't, I just got over him, he left me without a goodbye'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, you gotta take the risk'' said Jordan. Nikki wanted to cry but not in front of Jordan.

''Do you wanna come over mine'' said Nikki.

''Yeah, cool'' said Jordan.

Nikki and Jordan walked to Nikki house and Jordan looked amazed. ''Nice house, I bet lots of people live here'' said Jordan

''Yeah 7 people'' said Nikki. ''Wow, big family'' said Jordan.

''Yeah, but only 3 are actual family'' said Nikki. Nikki walked in to the front room where all the gang was sitting.

''Hi everyone'' said Jordan.

''Hi, your Cameron's girlfriend aren't you'' said Bradin.

''Yes well his ex'' said Jordan.

''Excuse my brother'' said Nikki pushing Bradin away.

''There a lot of people here'' said Jordan

''Oh yeah, this is my brother Derrick and Bradin, My aunt Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Jay and his girlfriend Ericka.

''Wow'' said Jordan.

''Did Nikki tell you about her and Cameron'' said Ava.

''Cameron told me and then dumped me'' said Jordan.

The door knocked and Bradin answered the door and saw Cameron ''you'' said Bradin angrily

''I was wondering if I could speak to Nikki'' said Cameron.

''It's for you Nikki, it's your ex boyfriend'' said Bradin '

'Thanks Bra'' said Nikki. Nikki walked to the door and Cameron stood there.

''Hi Nik'' said Cameron.

''Do you want to come in'' said Nikki.

''Yeah ok'' said Cameron.


	6. Take the Risk

**Chapter 6 – The Risk**

Nikki walked in the room with Cameron and Amber knocked on the door. ''Can I come in'' shouted Amber.

''Yeah, come on in dear'' said Ava. Amber walked in and saw Cameron, Nikki and Jordan.

''Nikki, can I talk to you'' said Amber. Amber pulled Nikki to the stairs.

''Nikki, why is Cameron and his girlfriend here'' said Amber.

''His ex girlfriend'' said Nikki. ''Nikki'' said Amber.

''I am going to take the chance, I gotta tell him how I feel'' said Nikki.

''Are you sure'' Amber asked her.

''Yes, I think'' said Nikki.

''Go on then'' said Amber. Nikki walks over to Cameron.

''Can I talk to you'' said Nikki.

''Yeah'' said Cameron. Nikki pulled Cameron to her room.

''Where is Nikki taking Cameron'' said Bradin.

''Bradin, Nikki is her own person, she loves Cameron and she needs to tell him'' said Ava

Nikki walked into her room followed by Cameron.

''Do you wanna sit down'' Nikki asked Cameron.

'Yeah'' said Cameron.

''So'' said Nikki.

'What did you wanna talk about'' said Cameron.

''Um, I can show you better than I can tell you'' said Nikki. Nikki kissed Cameron.

''Ohh that was nice'' said Cameron.

''Though that might shut you up'' said Nikki.

''Well you should have just said so'' said Cameron. Cameron kissed Nikki.

''I been upset for those last seven months but I am happy now'' said Nikki.

''I am sorry, Dad wouldn't let me say goodbye'' said Cameron. Nikki hugged Cameron.

''So are we together'' said Nikki.

''Yeah'' said Cameron. Cameron kissed Nikki as Jackson walked through the door.

''Nikki, what are you doing'' said Jackson.

''Who are you'' said Cameron.

''Her Boyfriend'' said Jackson.

''You have a boyfriend'' said Cameron.


	7. Jackson

**Chapter 7 – Jackson**

Cameron runs out of the door. ''Cameron'' shouted Nikki. Nikki ran after him. Nikki sat on the stairs with head in her hands. Ava sat next to her.

''What's the matter, Nik'' said Ava.

''Jackson ruined everything'' said Nikki. Jackson stood behind her.

''I am standing behind you'' said Jackson.

''Hi, Jackson, can you come over here'' said Bradin.

Bradin walks over to Jackson. ''My little sister isn't interested in you'' said Bradin.

''But…I…''said Jackson. Nikki walks over to Jackson.

''Jackson, I don't want to go out with you'' said Nikki.

''What are you throwing me for Cameron left-without-a-goodbye Bale'' said Jackson

''He was my boyfriend, so if you want to take the mick out of him, you have to take the mick out of me'' said Nikki.

'' Ok, Nikki-too-smart-Westerly'' said Jackson.

''Is that the best you can do'' shouted Nikki.

''Nikki-control-freak-Westerly'' said Jackson.

''Oh, Jackson, whatever you say won't hurt my feeling'' said Nikki. Bradin walks over to Jackson.

''Why are you taking the piss out of my sister'' shouted Bradin.

''I wasn't'' said Jackson. Bradin stares at Jackson angrily.

''Bradin, what are you doing'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, just stay out of it, your ex boyfriend is going to get told Westerly style'' said Bradin.

''Bradin'' shouted Nikki. Ava went up to Nikki and pulled her away from Bradin and Jackson.

''What is Bradin doing'' said Nikki.

''Bradin is just being a big brother trying to protect his little sister'' said Ava.

''What if the little sister doesn't want protecting'' Nikki told her.

''Niks, it's in his blood – to protect and to surf'' said Ava.

''Yeah, he loves to surf'' said Nikki.

''But he also loves you more, if he was to choose you over surfing, he would choose you'' said Ava.

''I wish things were simpler'' said Nikki.

''Like in Kansas'' said Ava.

''Yeah, it not like I don't like it here, because I do'' said Nikki.

''I know you do, do you still miss your parents'' said Ava.

''Yeah, every day, sometimes I wish that it's a dream and I wake up, but sometimes I know I am not suppose to think this, if my parents didn't die, I would have never met Cameron and the rest'' said Nikki.

''Oh Nikki, come here'' said Ava. Ava hugged Nikki.

''Why do you hate me'' Jackson asked Bradin.

''If Nikki hates you, so do I'' said Bradin.

''Stop protecting her'' said Jackson.

''She my little sister, I will never stop protecting here'' said Bradin.

''Ok I get it, Nikki loves Cameron, I would leave her alone'' said Jackson. Jackson leaves the house.

''I am gonna go out ok, and I am going to find Cameron'' said Nikki. Nikki got of the step and stands up.

''Good luck, Niks'' said Ava. Ava hugs Nikki. Nikki leaves the house.


	8. Drinking Take The Chance

**Chapter 8 – Drinking/ Take the chance**

Nikki walks around Two Brothers and sees Cameron.

''Cameron shouted Nikki. Cameron stares at Nikki and walks off.

''Cam'' shouted Nikki.

Amber sees Nikki and walked over to her and said ''Nik, what's the matter''

''He looked at me and walked off angry'' said Nikki.

''What happened'' said Amber.

''We were kissing and Jackson walked in and told Cam he was my boyfriend'' said Nikki.

''Come on Niks, I think you need a drink'' Amber told her.

Amber and Nikki walked to Amber house and Amber made Nikki and alcoholic drink.

''Here Nik, drink this'' said Amber. Amber passed Nikki the drink.

''What is this'' said Nikki.

''Just drink it'' said Amber. Nikki drank the drink.

''Can I get another one please'' said Nikki.

''Yeah'' said Amber. A

mber made Nikki more drinks and after 10 more drinks, Nikki decided to leave.

'' I am going to find–what-his-name'' said Nikki drunk.

''Cameron'' said Amber.

''Yeah'' said Nikki.

Nikki left the house after falling down the steps.

Nikki walked to Two Brothers and saw Cameron and walked into him.

''Sorry'' said Nikki.

''Nikki, what the matter'' said Cameron.

''Nothing'' said Nikki.

''Your breath doesn't tell me nothing'' said Cameron. Nikki fell in to Cameron arms and Cameron looked at Nikki and said ''I think we better take you home''

''No, No, I wanna stay with you'' said Nikki.

Nikki kissed Cameron. Cameron pulled Nikki away.

''Come on Nik, I take you home'' said Cameron.

Cameron knocked on Nikki door and Ava answered.

''Here someone for you'' said Cameron. Cameron pushed Nikki to Ava.

''What happened to her, did you do this'' said Ava.

''No, she walked into me'' said Cameron.

''Who done this to you, Nikki'' said Ava.

''Amber'' said Nikki.

''That girl is gonna be in serious trouble after I phone her mum'' said Ava.

''Auntie Ava, can I go to bed'' said Nikki.

''Come on honey'' said Ava.

Ava walked with Nikki upstairs and put her in her bed and Nikki fell asleep. Ava went back downstairs and saw Cameron sitting down nervous.

''Is she ok'' said Cameron.

''Yeah, she fell asleep straight away'' said Ava.

''She told me she didn't want to go home'' said Cameron.

''That because she loves you'' said Ava.

''What… she doesn't'' said Cameron in disbelief

''Come on Cam, she is totally in love with you'' said Ava. Nikki walked down the stairs and sat down on the step and listened to Cameron and Ava.

''Really, but she has a boyfriend, she wouldn't be interested in me'' said Cameron.

''Jackson dumped her first, then Nikki dumped him for you'' said Ava.

''But, ok, I still love her, I never forgot her, I missed her like crazy, I just wanted to come back to see her'' said Cameron

''Really'' said Nikki.

''Yeah'' said Cameron. Nikki ran up to Cameron and hugged him and Cameron kissed her.

''I am glad, I took the chance'' said Nikki.

''Me too'' said Cameron. Nikki kissed Cameron and her life seemed better and her life felt complete.


End file.
